Inside Out
by AngelOfPride
Summary: His team are losing faith in him, his teacher is losing faith in him, and he's losing faith in himself. The time has come for Eldon to battle Daniel once again for his spot on the team, but nobody could have predicted the horrific turn things would take... Subtle Micheldon


Eldon took deep, long breaths, trying to focus on the feeling of James' large hand firmly rubbing his broad shoulder.

"Just relax." the taller boy muttered, "You've crushed him before- Daniel's got nothing on you."  
Eldon nodded blankly, glancing around Studio A. The rest of A-Troupe were stood huddled around them on the left side of the room, arms folded; defensive yet confident.

On the other side of the room, a large space between them, the Elite dancers paced back and forth like bloodhounds baying for a cornered fox, growling to eachover and casting dirty looks to The Next Step.

For a second time, Emily had to be grabbed by West and Riley before she could go and start a cat fight with Tess.

B-Troupe and J-Troupe were hovering around the doorway, forbidden from stepping a foot further into the room. Daniel was hidden from Eldon's sight, surrounded by his new team mates in Elite. James had called it a cowardly act- but Eldon found it rather worked if he was aiming for intimidation.

After what felt like hours, Kate and Lucien emerged from the office, Kate's mouth in a firm, grim line- Lucien's raised in a delighted grin. The sight sent a shiver through Eldon's body.

He felt a smaller hand run down his arm, and turned to meet a familiar set of dark eyes, the colour of melted chocolate. Michelle beamed at him, her soft features all-warmth as she said softly,"You got this, Eldon. We know you can do it."

Eldon gave her a half-hearted smile. Because it was Michelle. Because everytime she smiled at him, he felt a small spurt of happiness. He wanted to run, flip, leap. Because it was Michelle. Because that's what she did to him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Kate's voice.

"Eldon, we flipped a coin, you're up first."

For a split second, he felt his body freeze, and all he could do was stare at her before James squeezed his shoulder then let him go. Recovering himself quickly, Eldon stepped through his silent team mates to the space in between the two groups. He tried to keep his eyes off of his feet, he tried to put that slight swing in his shoulders and look confident. But honestly, he was tired. He'd competed against Daniel so many times that he was just...done. He made a decision there and then- after this, he was dropping this ridiculous rivalry; before it drained him. Hunter had been able to set it behind them, but Daniel was relentless. Heck, Daniel was _obsessed._

He could see him now, poking his head out from behind his peers, smirking with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

As Eldon glanced back at his team, now behind him- they tried to hide it. They didn't do very well. He noticed the slight crease in Riley's brow as she tried to grin reassuringly, the nervous shift of Giselle's feet and even West, though he smiled as enthusiastically as ever, dug his fingers into his toned arms as he folded his arms. Even Miss Kate looked uncertain. Only Michelle and James really looked confident in him, with the exception of Emily, who was giving him the 'you better win this or you won't walk for a week' face, so that kind of counts. But it hurt to know the others had lost faith in him.

He tried to shake it off as Chloe turned on the music. Even as he started the dance, he could feel Lucien's eyes on him. Everytime he happened to turn that way, he could just make out one emotion on the other studio owner's face. Eagerness. What was he waiting for? He'd seen Eldon destroy Daniel at nationals, how was he so confident that his dancer would defeat him now?

No. Eldon mentally slapped himself, channelling the Emily in his head. He had to stop thinking about that. The team didn't exist. Elite didn't exist. Daniel and Lucien didn't exist. It was just him, _his_ choreography, and _his_ space.

It didn't take long for him to remember why he loved this. Around a minute in, the National Soloist was in his element, mastering every move with almost no effort. The only pain he felt was the good pain- the physical pain, the type that lets you know "you're doing it right! Keep it up!".

He could hear the echoing cheers of A-troupe in the back of his head, and felt it recharge him, adrenaline surging through his body as he moved.

Not much more now. His limbs were only just starting to tire, he had this in the bag.

Step. Leap. Flip. Fouttes.

Then the final flip. It was tough, it had taken him a good year or so to totally complete it. But he could do it. He knew he could.

Relief and confidence surging through him, Eldon took the small running start and leapt up, rapidly shifting his weight.

"Eldon!" Stop!"  
Time seemed to slow down. Emily's mortified shriek barely registered in his head before he landed.

Caught off guard, he tried to shift his weight- but it was too late for that. Rather than on both feet, he felt the ball of his foot slide along the floor...the _wet_ floor. The crack was almost deafened by the pain engulfing his body when his knee slammed onto the hard floor of the studio.

He felt the breath burst out of him as he collasped with a thud on his side, crying out in agony.

B-Troupers and J-Troupers were screeching. Elite was frozen in silence. Phoebe hurried to the speaker and the music ceased abruptly.

"Eldon! Eldon, oh my God, can you hear me?"  
Kate's voice echoed in his head, but he hurt too much to answer. He could only think of two things. Pain. Failure.

Michelle POV: 

The moment Emily called out, I clicked. During Eldon's first set of pirhouettes, I had noticed Tess oddly wiping her black-socked foot over the floor, stretching out her leg to reach out. But the floor was freshly polished. The water hadn't stood out at the time against the shining wood. I'd let the thought slip out of my ear and turned back to watch Eldon's solo.

But when I heard my co-captain's urgent tone, it all fell into place. The moment I heard the sickening sound of Eldon's knee against the floor, I shot forward, James and Emily either side of me.

I slid to the floor beside him, nearly slipping myself, and gingerly rested my hand on his well-muscled, shaking shoulder while Emily crouched by his knee and James stood over us like a watch dog. A very distressed watch dog.

Kate ran into the office to call for an ambulance, and the moment I met Emily's horrified gaze I knew it was needed. I didn't want to see the twisted bone. I wouldn't be able to hold back my disgust, and that wasn't what Eldon needed to see right now. Pheobe had shot off to get a medical kit and had returned to kneel by Eldon's torso, scrambling through the small box.

Hearing his cries of pain nearly tore my heart in two. Taking a deep breath to compose my face, I carefully placed both hands on either side of his face, focussing my gaze firmly on his own, "Eldon, It's me. It's Michelle. It's all gonna be okay- I'm here, we're all here." I said soothingly but strong. I wasn't just his girlfriend, I was also his captain.

Eldon tensed his jaw, and I felt it shift under my palm as he bit his tongue hard before hissing out between his teeth, _"Make it stop! Please, Michelle, make it stop!"_

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I held them back, "I know it hurts. But you're tougher than this, you're gonna be alright." it was a cliché promise, but I wanted it so badly to be true.

Throughout, Lucien and Elite remained silent. They made no move to help, not a sound aside from the occasional gasp or mutter from one of the younger girls in the back.  
Glancing up, I saw Daniel frowning, as though...confused.

I reminded myself to chase him up on that later, and to talk to Emily about what I saw. I didn't want to go making accusations that I couldn't prove, though I was pretty sure of myself here. There was no way I was dropping this.

Kate returned with her eyes still as large as the other A-Troupers, phone in hand, "The ambulance will be here soon, for now they said to try and move him somewhere more comfortable."  
A few exchanged glanced before she continued.  
"James, Hunter, West- Can you get Eldon to medical bay?"

The boys nodded and I was forced to step away with Emily and Pheobe, who had managed to at least wipe away some of the blood that was spilling from a gash on the side of Eldon's knee, probably from where he slid.

With West clearing the halls and opening doors, Hunter and James managed to lift Eldon's weight as gently as they could between them.  
"We got you, man." Hunter muttered as they headed towards the door.

Another mental note- thank Hunter later for just not being another Daniel.

"You'll be fine!" I called after them, trying to reassure Eldon as well as myself.

I could feel the tears slowly creeping down my face now, and raised a hand to wipe them away, but Riley softly gripped my wrist and stopped me, eyes sympathetic, "It's not weak to cry. I know I would if it were James."  
I scoffed, laughing humourlessly, "I'm the dance captain. Nobody's supposed to see me cry. Not the team, not Elite- nobody."

"Hey."  
A stronger hand on my other wrist, stern but comforting. I looked up to see Emily giving me a half-hearted smirk, her own icy blue eyes glistening, "If I can't control myself, I'm bringing you down with me."  
I stared at her, then smiled a little, as the sisters' hands dropped to clasp with my own in a barrier of reliance. We were family. Family takes care of eachover, and that's what we did at The Next Step. And that was what I was going to do for Eldon. Our duet isn't over yet.


End file.
